Summary of Work: Studies of farmers suggest cancer risks associated with agricultural exposures. Spouses and children of farmers are also exposed to potential hazards through work on the farm or indirectly through pesticide drift or chemicals tracked into the home. Experimental studies and human studies of acute or high-dose exposures suggest that neurologic, reproductive, renal, and other effects may occur as a result of chronic exposure to pesticides. We are examining a variety of health endpoints in a prospective study of licensed pesticide applicators, spouses and children from NC and IA. 82% of eligible private pesticide applicators have enrolled in the study by completing a brief questionnaire; 43% also completed a more extensive take-home questionnaire about exposures and lifestyle. We enrolled 73% of the eligible spouses of private applicators and 43% of commercial pesticide applicators. We have also enrolled a supplemental cohort of 1000 African American current and former farm workers to enhance our ability to address exposure and/or health difference in minority farmers. We are currently analyzing baseline data collected via self-completed questionnaires and telephone interviews to assess the role of farm practices and pesticide exposures in several health outcomes including eye disorders (e.g. macular degeneration) and visual deficits, menstrual cycles, infertility, spontaneous abortion, and age at menopause. We are also evaluating potential differences between African American and other licensed applicators, and assessing potential bias related to non-response for the take-home questionnaires. We are scheduled to begin conducting follow-up telephone interviews (after 5 years of follow-up) in the fall. We have suggestive evidence of an association between fungicides and degenerative eye diseases that merits further exploration. We have found that spouses and children of pesticide applicators have substantial direct and indirect exposure to pesticides. In addition, we have identified work-practices and personal characteristics that increase the likelihood of pesticide-associated health care visits and accidental exposures.